


Your Voice..

by Lyrishadow



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrishadow/pseuds/Lyrishadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lt. Felix Iresso joined them after Hoth. Rhozwen had been quite taken with the soldier, he was calm, collected and treated his men with respect. He also enjoyed being around her, which was a novel thing for Rhozwen, since most people were forced to be around a Jedi and many distrusted them and the force. He never asked her about her eyes either, which after a few months of constantly being asked on Tython (apparently Miraluka look human, so no-one understands that they are blind, or rather that they see differently).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Voice..

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I love the sound of your voice.   
> From: TheSarlaacPit
> 
> There is no spoilers contained here that I am aware of.

Lt. Felix Iresso joined them after Hoth. Rhozwen had been quite taken with the soldier, he was calm, collected and treated his men with respect. He also enjoyed being around her, which was a novel thing for Rhozwen, since most people were forced to be around a Jedi and many distrusted them and the force. He never asked her about her eyes either, which after a few months of constantly being asked on Tython (apparently Miraluka look human, so no-one understands that they are blind, or rather that they see differently).

 

Not until they had been enjoying a quiet caf on the bridge one day, something they had taken to doing together in the mornings when the rest of the ship was still asleep, both Felix and Rhozwen found they were early risers. They had the beginnings of a deeper relationship by the time Felix got around to asking questions about her sight.

"Can I ask you something?" Felix looked at the Jedi lounging in the chair next to him.   
"Sure, I love questions.." Rhozwen said, genuinely, although Felix did wonder if there was some element of sarcasm there.   
"Why do you wear a mask? I am sure your face is lovely." he paused "I said that out loud didn't i?" Rhozwen smiled at him "You are allowed to say that, you know."  
"I know, I just think a lot of you." Felix added honestly "and about you, maybe more than I should." "I wear a mask, because I am Miraluka, my race don't have eyes. We are essentially blind."  
"But you see quite well?" he seemed surprised, she had never given any indication that she couldn't see.  
"We see through the force. We see, it is just different ." she smiled then. "I don't need to wear my mask but it makes people less uncomfortable around me, plus this one has some tech built into it."   
"So when you look at me, you don't see my face?"  
"In a sense I see your imprint in the force." she added "You told me what happened to you, but I knew some before you said simply because that is there when i look at you. A presence masked however, I still can't see. They appear normal."

"You said you like me..." Felix sounded troubled. " what is it that you like? If you can't see me it can't be my... ruggedly handsome look..  
" Rhozwen laughed. "Im sure you are handsome." she said with a grin "I have no doubt about it, your presence in the force is ... good looking?"  
"Thanks. I think." He paused "Seriously though... "   
"Well Felix, I love the sound of your voice." she smiled again.  
"Just as well, I tend to ask stupid questions." he replied sighing   
"No, just ones I have heard repeatedly for the last few years. At home, we don't wear masks, there simply isn't a need, when I left I had this one made, it has a coms built in and some other tech that helps me."  
"I never imagined a Jedi needing that much tech I suppose." Felix replied looking at her mask on her face "That's quite well made actually."  
“I can take my mask off. I am very used to it now though, seems strange without it.”  
He put his empty cup down and turned towards her, strong arms circling her shoulders.   
“I love the sound of your voice…” He said in her ear “you have given me strength and courage in trying times.”  
“It is ….”  
“The Jedi way?” He finished with a laugh, “ you always say that, you are allowed to be selfish sometimes.”  
“If it means more time with you then…”Rhozwen smiled, this man was special to her.


End file.
